


Иди сюда (источник всех несчастий)

by miroveha



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, crack or cocaine, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На третий день Марк разыграл карту «О Господи, Он Пытался Задушить Меня!». Эдуардо разыграл свою специальную двести-баксов-за-каждую-консультацию улыбку и карту «Ну, Это Же Марк».</p><p>Конечно, Эдуардо выиграл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иди сюда (источник всех несчастий)

**Author's Note:**

Теперь они называют его жалким — ну и что? В прошлом его часто называли куда как хуже.

Например, финансовым директором.

***

Говорят — хотя сейчас уже никто не знает, кто первым пустил этот слух, — что лучше покинуть сцену, пока тебе ещё аплодируют. Говорят, что стоит выйти из игры, пока твоя команда держится на вершине. Говорят, что нельзя оставлять обувь перевернутой, если только ты не хочешь смерти матери (или любого другого человека, который ее заменяет, учитывая сиротство и прочие возможные несчастья — фрейдистские или нет). Кроме того, ради собственной безопасности и безопасности стеклянных стен, окружающих зал для слушаний, нужно всегда, всегда выходить из вышеупомянутого зала, если твой бывший друг — в одном из своих припадков под названием «к-черту-социальный-этикет» — решает затеять ссору.

Но в тот день лило как из ведра, и хотя Эдуардо, надо признать, всегда следовал законам природы и обеденного перерыва, все же он не относился к тому типу людей, что будут следовать правилам, угрожавшим испортить его прическу.

Так что он остался, и слушал молчание Марка с предельной грацией потомственного джентльмена с идеальными манерами. Он не сказал и не подумал ничего, что могло повредить переговорам, пока Марк стучал по клавишам ноутбука. Сосредоточившись на ковре, Эдуардо пытался считать до ста на французском, и, конечно, ему совершенно не хотелось схватить Марка вместе с его проклятым ноутбуком и выбросить их обоих в окно.

Он считал до двадцати между каждым вдохом и выдохом, сдерживая свою злость…

Целых пять минут.

***

Когда обеденный перерыв закончился, Сай и остальные юристы застали его жующим шнур питания от ноутбука Марка. Это был первый день слушаний. По сравнению с тем, что случилось в детском саду, Эдуардо явно достиг прогресса — спросите хоть его мать.

***

На третий день Марк разыграл карту «О Господи, Он Пытался Задушить Меня!». Эдуардо ответил фирменной двести-баксов-за-каждую-консультацию улыбкой и картой «Ну, Это Же Марк».

Конечно, Эдуардо выиграл.

***

Вновь они заговорили друг с другом три года спустя на каком-то идиотском мероприятии, затеянном людьми, только что запустившими супер инновационную блог-платформу. Лифт, в котором они ехали, мог поднять четыреста двадцать килограмм, и все же Эдуардо был уверен, что он застрянет исключительно под тяжестью неловкого молчания, повисшего между ним и Марком. Он достал телефон, собираясь позвонить своим спутникам и предупредить, что, вероятно, опоздает.

— Кому ты звонишь, отцу?

Эдуардо всегда ненавидел лифты по одной простой причине: в лифтах некуда прятать трупы. Он подошел к Марку ближе, даже не пытаясь держать себя в руках. В его венах плескалось достаточно водки, чтобы отбросить инстинкт самосохранения, а заодно и понятие личного пространства.

— Не-а, одному из людей, которых обычно называют друзьями. — Они стояли близко, и Марк был вынужден смотреть ему в глаза. Эдуардо не поручился бы, что находится сейчас в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, но ему все ещё нравилось смотреть, как Марк морщится, хоть реальность и немного плыла по краям. — С которыми, знаешь, можно прошвырнуться по городу, поговорить за жизнь, посмотреть парочку комедий NBC и прочее в том же духе? — Марк в ответ стиснул зубы, как и рассчитывал Эдуардо. — Ох, но откуда же тебе знать? У тебя теперь остались только сотрудники.

Внезапно Марк улыбнулся.

— О да. Потому что ты был моим лучшим другом, правда? Моим единственным другом во всем мире?

Эдуардо задумался, не написать ли кому-нибудь смс, что он, вероятно, подъедет к ресторану на полицейской машине.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Эдуардо. Учитывая ситуацию, он просто констатировал факт. Его немножко подташнивало.

По-прежнему улыбаясь, Марк ответил:

— Я знаю.

***

Уставившись на наручники, Эдуардо попытался вспомнить, что принято говорить в таких случаях. Перелет через Тихий океан был очень долгим. Одному Господу известно, почему людям так не нравится идея оставлять детей в багажном отсеке. Там с избытком хватает кислорода и даже остается ещё немного места для их воплей, рикошетом отлетающих от стен.

Это и в самом деле был очень долгий полет. Почему они просто не могут перерезать веревку?

— Ты отправил своих людей следить за мной? — со вздохом спросил Эдуардо, жестом приказав Как-там-его-зовут принести ключи. Сложно было массировать виски со скованными руками.

Марк хмыкнул точно так, как и должны хмыкать второсортные злодеи.

— Я бы их так не назвал, по крайней мере, не в ближайшее время. Называй их стажерами, если хочешь, но людьми? — он снова хмыкнул, и Эдуардо в очередной раз страстно понадеялся, что у него разовьется опухоль в мозгу. — Даже ты не настолько глуп, Эдуардо.

Это было уже третье или четвертое их похищение. В первый раз он действительно испугался: один из прихвостней Марка дошел до того, что стянул с него пиджак, — зато все следующие попытки слились в довольно забавную, хоть и не всегда оригинальную рутину. Эдуардо прилетал из Сингапура на деловую встречу, кто-то следовал за его такси, он просил водителя остановиться за углом — такая славная ночь, просто грех немного не пройтись, — и где-то на пятом шагу на него выпрыгивал тощий мальчишка с Зеленым Фонарем на футболке.

Крис отказался во всем этом участвовать где-то посреди третьего похищения, язвительно заметив, что с мировым кризисом справиться намного проще, чем «с вами, людьми». Марк был сражен в самое сердце, что его назвали человеком, Дастин пообещал ответное предательство, а Эдуардо скачал Энгри Бёрдс на свой новый айфон, пока ждал, когда они наконец определятся с планом действий — то ли вылезти из ржавого белого фургона и заказать пиццу, то ли что.

Это оказалось удобно — по крайней мере, теперь его хоть что-то отвлекало от Уолл-стрит, — и к текущему моменту он уже понял, что Марк пытался либо заново завоевать его дружбу, либо (что вероятнее) стать к тридцати годам всемирно известным маньяком. Честно говоря, иногда Эдуардо даже надеялся, что Марк планирует превратиться в калифорнийского Патрика Бэйтмена — это стремление ему понять было бы проще.

— Ты мог бы, не знаю… Извиниться, что ли.

Как-там-его-зовут до сих пор искал ключи. Все-таки Марк был прав: эти детишки с каждым годом становятся все более некомпетентными.

Марк перестал возиться с веревкой вокруг лодыжек Эдуардо и глянул вверх.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он, и что-то в груди Эдуардо внезапно дрогнуло, предвещая, видимо, сердечный приступ. — Мне очень, очень тебя жаль.

Эдуардо улыбнулся, показав ослепительно белые зубы, которыми он с легкостью мог бы разорвать горло Марка.

— Я все ещё Человек-паук, сволочь.

***

Он прорыдал три дня подряд, когда фильм появился в сети.

В начале недели Марк скинул ему ссылку на Megaupload, и они немного поспорили об этом по телефону: «Откуда ты знаешь мой е-мейл, Марк, ты имеешь право разговаривать только с моими адвокатами!» — «Вардо, неужели сейчас это действительно так важно?». И поскольку Эдуардо считал себя большим приверженцем традиций, он сказал, что подаст на Марка в суд. «Всегда готов», — ответил Марк, и Эдуардо, рассмеявшись, попросил секретаршу скачать для него файл по ссылке, как только она закончит играть в «Веселую ферму».

Он открыл его сразу же, как только вернулся домой, и к 00:23:26 уже рыдал над своим чипотле.

В конце концов Эдуардо достиг такой стадии отчаяния, что даже позвонил Марку.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что в конце фильма я тебя убил.

Марк только фыркнул, и почему-то стук пальцев по клавиатуре успокоил его расшатанные нервы.

— Ага, ты убил меня, а затем сбежал с тем из Уинклвоссов, что посимпатичнее, на апельсиновую ферму в южной Флориде.

Перед тем, как позвонить Марку, Эдуардо постарался успокоиться, но его все ещё немножко трясло.

— Но только не с Шоном. — В этом он должен быть уверен.

— С этим извращенцем, любящим кончать в волосы? Ты бы никогда не сбежал с Шоном.

Эдуардо глубоко вдохнул, напомнив себе, что в действительности ничего этого не было.

— Неужели моя шея действительно такая длинная?

— В колледже мы называли тебя Бэмби-жирафом.

Следующие три месяца они снова не разговаривали, пока однажды утром Эдуардо не проснулся от е-мейла с незнакомой почты.

«если тебе это поможет, то через два года у тебя появится собственная гвен стейси»

TMZ — единственный портал, сплетням которого стоит доверять, заявил он Марку в конце недели. Но все же Эдуардо признал, что это и в самом деле немножко помогло. Может быть, они наконец что-то сделают с ужасной прической этого парня.

***

Они довольно рано обнаружили, что, к несчастью для их отношений, офис Фейсбука практически на сто процентов состоит из стекла.

К счастью для Эдуардо, ему всегда нравились публичные выступления.

— Ты ожидаешь извинений абсолютно ото всех, кто сказал тебе что-то не так?

Чтобы сделать свою злость более продуктивной, Эдуардо мысленно подсчитывал, как много костей в теле Марка он может сломать, не привлекая к себе особого внимания.

— Ты получил извинения в письменной форме от курицы, когда она вероломно тебя предала?

Эдуардо задумался было насчет бедренных костей, но затем решил, что, наверное, ставит перед собой слишком мелкую цель.

Все началось как обычно. Они пробыли в комнате десять минут: Марк что-то печатал, а Эдуардо хотелось поговорить. Марк спросил, действительно ли Эдуардо стоит в эволюционной цепи так низко, что не может подождать ещё пяти минут с обсуждением своих чувств. Очень спокойно Эдуардо встал из кресла для посетителей, подошел к столу, схватил ноутбук Марка и выбросил его через стеклянную дверь — правда, забыв ее открыть.

Марк уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Как оказалось, файл нигде не сохранялся. Эдуардо отказался извиниться, толкнув длинную речь на тему «если ты никогда не извиняешься, то почему должен извиняться я». Марк в ответ толкнул не менее длинную и нецензурную речь о терапевте Эдуардо, а затем их перепалка каким-то образом снова скатилась к курице.

— Ты пытаешься чего-то добиться, каждый раз вспоминая эту историю с курицей, или мы просто стараемся догнать третий сезон Стар Трека по мутности сюжета?

— Во-первых, это предложение не имеет ни малейшего смысла, но я готов простить тебя за текущую неспособность нормально выражаться, поскольку ты, очевидно, все ещё под джетлагом. Во-вторых, конечно же у меня есть цель, которой я хочу достичь. У меня всегда есть цель.

Как только все немного успокоились и Дастин оставил свои попытки дозвониться к Охотникам за привидениями, пришли двое людей с вениками, чтобы убрать осколки. Учитывая, что это были стажеры Марка, они довольно неплохо выполнили свою задачу. Кто знает, может, когда-нибудь они эволюционируют до чего-то оплачиваемого? Может, они даже начнут отращивать себе крылья, чтобы улучшить эффективность офисной работы.

— Тогда с твоей стороны было бы мудро назвать эту цель, Марк, потому что мне было четко сказано: в твоем присутствии держаться подальше от колюще-режущих предметов.

Марк как-то жутко улыбнулся, как и всегда, когда одна из электронных цепей в его мозгу давала сбой, он перегревался и в конце концов обнаруживал что-то, отдаленно похожее на человеческие эмоции.

— Сколько раз мы уже судились? Двадцать три? Надо заставить кого-то вести учет.

— Твоя цель, Марк.

— Ага. Моя цель проистекает из того, что во всем этом нет равенства.

— Ага. — Эдуардо не мог понять, о чем он говорит. Все прекрасно знали, что политика безопасности Фейсбука ещё хуже, чем его же настройки приватности. — Может, тебе не стоит доводить стажеров до истерики утром каждого понедельника, угрожая отправить их на практику в МайСпейс.

— Майспесные понедельники — это классика, и ты, конечно же, совершенно неправильно все понял.

Марк шагнул ближе и схватил его за галстук. Эдуардо почти оскорбился, что Марк так легко нарушил его собственное предписание суда, гласящее: «Никакого Физического Контакта За Исключением Если Это Титаник и Я Должен Вцепиться В Тебя Ради Спасения Своей Жизни Хотя Нет Даже Тогда Нельзя».

— Это, — сказал Марк, потянув за галстук так, что они стояли практически нос к носу, — неравенство.

Эдуардо моргнул.

— Ты… вообще-то не настолько низкий, Марк.

— Такая длинная шея, так мало мозгов, — фыркнул Марк. — Ламарк был бы ужасно разочарован.

А затем он предал буквально все законы природы и шагнул ещё ближе.

Дастин перестал смеяться только после того, как Марк пригрозил его уволить.

— Ты не можешь меня уволить, я слишком тебе нужен.

— Я могу попросить Вардо разбить все твои любимые гаджеты.

Эта угроза оказалось действенной.

***

По-настоящему печально было вот что: крики на весь офис теперь казались ему милыми.

— Я ДУМАЛ, ЧТО МЫ ТУТ ПЫТАЕМСЯ ПОСТРОИТЬ ДОВЕРИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ, ВАРДО, НО ОЧЕВИДНО, Я ОШИБАЛСЯ.

— Марк…

— КАК ТЫ ПОСМЕЛ. НАМ ПОНАДОБИЛОСЬ ПЯТЬ ЛЕТ И ТРИ МАКБУКА, ЧТОБЫ ДОЖИТЬ ДО СЕГОДНЯШНЕГО ДНЯ, А ТЕПЕРЬ, А ТЕПЕРЬ ЭТО?

— Марк, послушай…

— ОНИ ДАЖЕ ПОСТАВИЛИ ТВОЕ ИМЯ В КОПИРАЙТ. КАК ДОЛГО ЭТО ПРОДОЛЖАЛОСЬ. ЧЕГО ЕЩЁ ТЫ МНЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛ.

— Я просто…

— ПРАВДА ЛИ, ЧТО ТЫ СТОИШЬ ЗА СОЗДАНИЕМ «ВЕСЕЛОЙ ФЕРМЫ», ЭДУАРДО.

— Пожалуйста, ты не мог бы отключить капслок?

Похоже, с возрастом он действительно смягчился. Ну, или Крис был прав, когда писал о стокгольмском синдроме в своих е-мейлах.

— Послушай. Я был пьян и тосковал по дому, мне было скучно…

Марк хмыкнул:

— И ты начал писать в блог.

Эдуардо приподнял бровь — просто потому, что мог.

— В микроблог, на самом деле.

— Микроблог.

Эдуардо ухмыльнулся, Марк только вздохнул.

(В конце концов, он взял себе ник «likeability» не просто так.)


End file.
